


【牙牙生贺】醉酒之后（羽x鸟）

by kongchu



Category: dr.stone
Genre: F/M, Original heroine - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchu/pseuds/kongchu
Summary: 西园寺羽京x青天目飞鸟有H部分注意。
Relationships: 原创女主/西园寺羽京
Kudos: 2





	【牙牙生贺】醉酒之后（羽x鸟）

**Author's Note:**

> 一个月前写给可爱牙牙的生贺，希望能一直开开心心！！
> 
> 时间线是在漫画版司被放进冰箱之后（x）

在安置好狮子王司的身体后，科学王国目前有了短暂的喘息机会，为了调整大家多日来的辛苦和疲惫，举办了科学王国的首次庆祝会。  
夜晚，大家也学着现代社会的方法，点燃了篝火在周围庆祝着。

“虽然还有很多事要做，但今天就稍微休息一下吧。”  
青天目飞鸟走到了离篝火很远的西园寺羽京身边，羽京借着远处的火光保养自己的弓箭。  
“我就是这种不太能安心的性格，飞鸟你不用在意，去那边和大家一起玩吧。”  
“这样啊，那我就过去—才怪！怎么可能留你一个人在这里，我来陪你好了。”  
“…嗯，谢谢你，飞鸟。”  
两个人安静的并排坐着，看着远处开心热闹的宴会，气氛也微妙的和谐。

难得两人独处的平静很快就被打破，浅雾幻看到你们两个坐在这里，手里端着两个杯子过来了。  
“小飞鸟~小羽京~，你们两个人在这里干什么呢？不来参加宴会是在偷偷约会吗~”  
“什、没有，只是不太喜欢热闹…而已。”  
“嗯嗯，就是羽京说的那样。”  
幻没有理会不擅长被开玩笑的羽京惊慌失措地摆手，笑着把手里的杯子递给了两人。  
“来来来，这是果汁和果酒，就算不参加宴会也要感受一下氛围吧。”  
“哦，谢谢。”  
“诶~小飞鸟好冷淡，对羽京和我就差这么多吗？”  
“你知道哦，那你还不快离开吗？”  
“好好，不打扰你们的二人世界，我去找女孩子们玩咯。”

直到把幻赶走，飞鸟脸上的笑才真实了许多。  
“也不用这么说赶走他吧。”  
“对那种人还是直接一点好，不用管的。”  
飞鸟拿过羽京手里的杯子，仰头一饮而尽。  
“唔…这果汁味道好特殊—”  
话还没说完就一头栽了下去，还好羽京反应快把飞鸟揽过来才没有让她摔在地上。

“飞鸟？飞鸟！你还好吗？”  
羽京有些焦急的呼唤引来了其他人的注意。  
“这是怎么了？”  
“我不太清楚，飞鸟她喝了那杯果汁后就变成这样，千空你快过来看一下。”  
“…这个味道，她喝酒了？”  
听到千空的话，羽京又仔细观察了一下飞鸟的反应，脸颊飘起的红晕确实是醉酒的反应。一想到那杯酒是幻拿过来的就反应过来。  
“幻—！”  
“这可不关我的事，我拿了果汁和果酒，不小心喝错了可不怪我哦。”  
“—你”  
“好了好了别吵了，羽京你就先带飞鸟回去休息吧，她这样也没办法再参加宴会。”  
“…好。”  
听了琥珀的话，羽京也觉得现在最重要的是安置好飞鸟。虽然平时羽京的体格在众人之中不显眼，但毕竟常年拉弓箭还是训练出了一些成果，轻松地就将飞鸟拦腰抱起，走向远处的休息的木屋。  
“哟~你们两个好好玩哦~”  
“…”  
周围大家借着酒劲的起哄声让羽京有些不自在，和飞鸟过于亲密的肢体接触也让他在夜色里悄悄红了耳廓。

“呼…这样就可以了吧。”  
将飞鸟放在床上后，坐在床边的羽京有些发愁。  
“这么睡着的话明天起床大概会不舒服，就、就只把外衣脱了吧。”  
羽京有些颤抖的手慢慢靠近飞鸟的衣领，下意识屏住了呼吸。  
手碰到衣领的一瞬，却被另一只有些微凉的手握住了。  
“…羽京？”  
“—！你醒了啊、我只是想帮你脱一下外套，没有别的意思—”  
话还没说完的羽京眼前的视线翻转，再回过神来的时候已经被压在了床上。  
常年戴着的帽子也经过刚刚的折腾掉到了床下，凌乱的碎发没有了帽子的固定洒在枕头上，又有几缕不安分的贴在脸颊旁。  
剧烈运动后留下的红晕还未褪去又重新染上了色彩。  
“羽京…好喜欢…”  
“飞鸟？！你醉了，让我起来，好吗？”  
“嘿嘿…”  
“…唔”  
喝醉之后的飞鸟完全听不进去，羽京只好挣扎着想要坐起身，然而却意外的推不动身上的她。

“不要…乱动…”  
察觉到羽京的挣扎，飞鸟的眉头微皱，俯身缩短了两人本就不多的距离。  
一个轻吻落在羽京的唇，整个人仿佛被按了暂停键顿住，屋里只剩下两人的心跳声彼此附和。

相触的双唇很快就分开，淡淡的酒精弥漫在二人交融的吐息中，  
只是短暂的亲吻还不能够满足，飞鸟低下头，堵住了羽京想要说些什么微张的唇。  
灵巧地撬开羽京本就快要失守的牙关，舌与舌相交痴缠，渡出各自满溢的爱。  
过于激烈的亲吻让羽京的双眼失焦，大脑缺氧带来的昏沉又伴随着刺激的快感—西园寺羽京，大危机！  
如果再不停下，他也不知道自己会做出什么事。  
羽京快要停止运转的大脑意识到了一些不对劲，身上传来了些许凉意让他注意到衣服正在被脱下。

“…唔…飞鸟…不行…”  
他使出了今晚最大的力气把飞鸟推开了一些距离。  
“…不能再继续下去。”  
“不能…脱羽京的衣服吗…”  
“当然不可以！你、你还是未成年，这种事要长大后才—等等！你在做什么！”  
“脱衣服…羽京的不可以，我就脱自己的？”  
“脱自己的也不行啊！”  
羽京连忙闭上眼以防看到不该看的东西，双手也迅速的拉上了飞鸟的衣领。  
“…可是，穿着真的好难受啊…”  
石纪元的衣服到底还是没有从前那样结实，几次拉扯中飞鸟的衣服就宣布报废。  
脱下身上挂着的几块布料，飞鸟此刻正赤裸地坐在羽京身上。长发披在光裸的肩头，前胸在几缕落下的发丝中若隐若现。因为醉酒的缘故，平时苍白的皮肤染上了暧昧的粉红。  
倒在床上的羽京放弃了挣扎，用手臂遮住眼睛却遮不住红透的脖颈。  
“…够了…你先下来、不对，是先让我出去…”  
“不让我碰你，羽京是讨厌我吗？”  
“没有讨厌，只是、”  
“不讨厌那就是喜欢，我明白了。”  
“你明白什么—唔？！”

趁着羽京稍微有些松懈，飞鸟一把拉下了他的裤子，本就忍耐许久的肉棒迫不急跳了出来。  
双手一起握住还有些吃力，手心传来的炙热烫在心上。  
突如其来的发展是羽京他没有想到的，连眼睛都忘了遮，手慌乱的向下伸想要阻止飞鸟。  
“唔—”  
粉嫩的舌尖轻轻地触碰肉棒的顶端，即使只是这样微小的动作都瞬间让他浑身绷紧。  
“是羽京的味道。”  
“…哈…不要继续了…哈…”  
没有理会羽京颤抖语调的求饶，飞鸟张开嘴，温热的口腔只能包裹住最顶端的部分，学着很久之前书上看的方法，努力开始吞咽。  
“…哈…啊…”  
“…唔…”  
飞鸟的手也没有停歇，配合口中的动作，生涩地取悦着。羽京身下的床单被他抓出深深的褶皱，平时敏锐的听觉在此刻仿佛被放大了无数倍，紧咬下唇防止自己叫出声。  
手中的肉棒变得越来越粗，快要到临界点却还依靠他仅剩的自制力没有释放。

“果然只靠嘴还不够吗。”  
飞鸟停下动作，看着被唾液润湿只冒出些许白浊的顶端，停顿几秒下定了决心。  
“应该可以了…”  
还没从温热离开的喘息中缓过神来，羽京只看着眼前的人直起身，肉棒被扶起抵在对方的入口，感觉心脏都要跳出来。  
“不要冲动—！—啊”  
在他有些无力的呼喊声中，飞鸟的身体一口气沉了下去，剧烈的疼痛使她不能动弹，眼角闪烁着生理性的泪珠。  
“呜—好疼…”  
羽京看到飞鸟的样子也顾不上正在被压着，双手扶着她的腰准备帮她起身。  
“身体还好吗？快下来！”  
“…呜，不要。好不容易…好不容易才做到这一步，停下的话，我要怎么办啊…”  
“…别任性，千万不要勉强，以后还有时间。”  
然而她只是摇了摇头，深吸一口气，开始缓慢地动起来。

之前羽京被强压下去的快感又一股脑涌了上来，身体的交合果然和只用嘴做起来的感觉大不相同，脑中紧绷的那根线忽的就断了，本想用来扶飞鸟起来而放在她腰间的手，现在却又紧掐着帮她一起运动。  
飞鸟在最初的疼痛感过去后，也渐渐体会到了交合的美妙。一开始就使用的骑乘位，每一次上下都能顶到最深处，她甚至感觉顶到了子宫口。  
“哈啊…不行了…羽京…我真的，不行了、唔—！”  
一阵猛冲之后两人的身体紧绷，羽京再也压抑不住叫出声来。  
“…啊…”  
短暂的抽搐后，飞鸟像是脱水的鱼般摊在羽京身上大口喘气。

“飞鸟…”  
“…呼…呼…”  
“再来一次，好吗？”  
“—！不、”

羽京一个翻身，二人的位置瞬间发生了变化。被压在身下的飞鸟感受到体内还未拔出的小羽京渐渐有了抬头的趋势，这时才真正的感到惊慌。  
羽京不给她有喘息的机会，两人的唇再次相贴互换彼此的津液。两只手也没有闲着，揉捏着对于同龄人来说发育过好的巨乳，灵活的手指时不时稍微用力揪着拨弄凸起，身下慢慢地进出，渐渐又把飞鸟带回快感中。  
等到飞鸟差不多适应了第二轮的开始，羽京逐渐全力展开攻势。  
男上位和骑乘位不同，完全由对方主动，飞鸟获得的刺激感比之前更上了一个程度。  
舌不收控制地微张的嘴中伸出，眼白上翻，浸泡在剧烈的冲击中她说不出一句完整的话，只能无意识地呜咽。  
羽京的动作越来越快，伴随着绝顶的快感眼前一道白光，飞鸟彻底失去了意识。  
屋子里又重回安静，只剩下满足的喘息声在屋内回荡。  
羽京看着身下爽晕过去的飞鸟有些愧疚，反思自己是不是做的有些过。  
但内心里被满满填着的甜蜜充实，已经很累的羽京稍微给二人清理了一下，在床上满足地搂着飞鸟闭上眼。

第二天一早，羽京睁开眼睛就看到枕边的飞鸟笑着看自己。大脑短路了一瞬间后迅速反应过来昨晚到底做了什么的羽京，在床上来了个非常标准的土下座。  
当然如果忽略他什么也没穿的身体会更有说服力。

“昨晚真的，非常对不起！！！”  
“不穿衣服说这种话可完全没有诚意。”  
“—！”  
“而且昨晚中出了，还是两次。”  
“—！！”  
“我会不会怀上小羽京的孩子啊…”  
“—！！！对、对不起！”  
“这可是犯罪哦，羽~京~叔~叔~”  
羽京被噎的说不出话满脸通红。  
“我、我会对你负责的。”  
羽京低下了头，昨晚的满足和兴奋都变成了后悔与自责，明明是个成年人却没能控制住自己的情欲，实在是太差劲了。  
一双手从脸颊伸过来，稍微强势地抬起他的头，让飞鸟和他能够直视。  
“不用自责，因为是羽京，我全部都可以接受。”  
“…飞鸟”  
羽京不是爱哭的性格，却有些想要流泪的冲动，他紧紧抱住了对面这个可以容纳他一切的女人。  
“我一定会让你过上更好的生活。”  
“嗯，我相信。”

“羽京，这样光着身体抱起来好奇怪。”  
“唔—！我马上换上衣服！”  
“可是我的衣服昨晚都被撕碎了呢…”  
“对、对不起！我再去找一套过来！”  
“既然没有衣服，那，要不要再来一次？”  
“—哈噫？！！”  
二人的战场从午后持续到深夜，直到清晨似乎又要开启难解难分的二回目作战…


End file.
